Reoccuring stories and motifs that don't justify stand alone articles
These are stories and other random facts regarding TalkRadar and the hosts that aren't blantantly obvious. For example, Brett Elston mentioning Pokémon or Animal Crossing. *Chris Antista hates his parents: TalkRadar 2, 15, 47, 58, 112, 113. *Chris Antista living at office: TalkRadar 18 and 21. *Chris Antista and Charlie Barratt conceiving buttbabies: TalkRadar 14 and 81. *Chris Antista joined the swimteam only to get Spiderman on the Genesis: TalkRadar 39, 61, 102, 104. *Chris Antista hating on PC gaming and the PC gamers. *Chris Antista's friend that works at Nielsen and the old people want a Wii that they can push on a cart: First mentioned TalkRadar 33 and 84 *Chris Antista calling Paul Ryan an Aryan Hedgehog and Aryan Cheats Kaiser. *Chris Antista says "Did you know in Japanese culture its rude to interrupt?": TalkRadar 14, 67, and 86. *Chris Antista trying to get laid at a church and reading Calvin and Hobbes: TalkRadar 76, 111. *Chris Antista associates Linkin Park's "In The End" with 9/11 due to a tribute video: TalkRadar 27, 42, 112. *religion with the presidents daughter is stupid 51, 90 *Elston not happy with antista worng castlevania reference 101, 112 *mongomery ward creating redolph red nosed reindeer 102 *cry over mario bros 63, 102 ---- *Tyler Wilde likes Command and Conquer Red Alert: TalkRadar 58, 36, 71, 96 and 100. *Tyler Wilde likes Bolo: TalkRadar 43 (although he was interrupted by Chris to make sure the world didn't fall apart by Bolo madness) and 93. *Tyler Wilde wants sex with Valve: TalkRadar 60 and 109. ---- *Tyler Nagata's arcade story at Kamike Cue: TalkRadar 46 and 97. *Lizzie Cuevas playing Street Fighter against her sister: TalkRadar 57 and 97. ---- *Brett Elston Metroid aging poorly: TalkRadar 1, 63 and 116. *Brett Elston worked at ABC: Talkradar 74, 102, 127 *Brett Elston Mother F self censor. 5, 13, 94 *Brett Elston's Ritalin story: TalkRadar 21, 33, 92. *Skeletons can't walk. 104, 112 *Smart at everything except math: TalkRadar 46, 112. *Castlevania III in Japan had the soundchip: TalkRadar 34, 49. *Thought Bastian in Neverending story was called Bastard: TalkRadar 59, 72. *Playing Operation Wolf with his father 93, 96 *Brett breaking his own finger get out of b-Ball 63, 102 *Mentions of the game Shadowman the Home Improvement house level 109 *Brett Elston's 2003 Summer of Sorrow of breakup + Hulk game and enter the Matrix 38, 74, 116 ---- *Mikel Reparaz "why can't I go into buildings in Silent Hill 2 like Grand Theft Auto" TalkRadar 13 and 99. *Mikel Reparaz bought a Sega Saturn for $80 at Target TalkRadar 16, 58, 68 and 83, 108, 109. 116 *Mikel Reparaz hates NARC of what it is than what was said. TalkRadar 30 and 99. *Mikel Reparaz giant stack of games he has yet to play TalkRadar 51. others *Crybaby in College: TalkRadar 55, 77, "WINNING IS FUN". *Explaining that the ad department is seperate from their publishing. 4, 127 (others) ---- *Bulletball played in break of TalkRadar 15 and later in 99. *Prototype Plague mentioned: TalkRadar 18 and 55. *Dire Straits commentary on the song about "that faggot is a millionaire" TalkRadar 18 and 109. *Genentech: TalkRadar 16 and 93. *Final Fapasy: TalkRadar 1 and 91 more like a prophecy. *Rainbow Parties: TalkRadar 76 and 102. *Branson Missouri and Huntsville Alabama being the most plugged cities with a metro population of under 200,000. (10's) *Experiences of MUDS: TalkRadar 14 and 109. *It grew up to be Abraham Lincoln: TalkRadar 21, 34. *Joe Montana's Sport Talk Football TalkRadar 20, 35, 114. *The hosts solved the Facial/Hand Dilemma in TalkRadar 96. ---- *TalkRadar 5 and TalkRadar 11 are exactly the same length at 46:10. *TalkRadar 75 and TalkRadar 77 are exactly the same length at 2:21:40. *TalkRadar 35 and TalkRadar 82 are exactly the same length at 2:13:26. ---- *Irish accents 81, 90, 104 *Tyler Nagata Game Boys 97, 104 about the E-Sports Category:Information Category:Funny Category:stories